


Need You More Than a Minute

by fringewrites



Category: Game Grumps, supermega
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Crying, Desperation Play, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Premature Ejaculation, Restraints, Reunion Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringewrites/pseuds/fringewrites
Summary: It's been over a week since Matt last saw Ryan. Long enough that Ryan's worried he won't be able to last long, but he has an idea on how to give Matt more than what he needs.





	Need You More Than a Minute

**Author's Note:**

> There's no real reason for Matt and Ryan's relationship to be secret here. I just think it would be for awhile

They’re still inside the elevator when Ryan feels something snag on the hem of his t-shirt. They’re only halfway up to their apartment and Matt’s covertly clinging to Ryan’s shirt in the empty elevator, as if there’s anyone there to be wary of. His eye-lids look droopy and his expression is dreamy. Ryan’s been expecting some jetlag out of Matt; he'd had an insanely early six hour flight and there’s a three hour time lapse between L.A. and South Carolina. It doesn’t bother him, it’s only 10 in the morning where they presently are.

 

Ryan asked for the morning off for this reason. While he won’t admit it to the others, he's been looking forward to nothing more than sidling up to Matt in bed, and sleeping the morning away. The elevator lets out that soft bing sound and the doors open. Matt relinquishes Ryan’s shirt in favor of walking at his side.

               

They take the walk from the elevators to their apartment door with no rush. They don’t hold hands, but they bump shoulders as they walk together, brushing against each other as a subtle reminder that they’ve been reunited. Matt is really home. Ryan turns the key in the door and Matt walks into an apartment that feels smaller than when he left it. It always feels small compared to home, a little claustrophobic, a little empty and haunted. Ryan nudges him though, fingers finally lacing in between Matt’s as he nods his head toward his own bedroom. “You wanna…uh..” Ryan begins to suggest.

               

“Oh, yeah. Yeah. Let’s go.” Matt smiles as he lets Ryan guide him from the living room, through the dimly lit hallway where his bedroom resides.

               

Ryan opens the bedroom door and shuts it once Matt’s shimmied his slender body in behind him. He and Matt toe off their shoes. Ryan watches Matt’s jeans slide down his skinny little thighs before he pulls his t-shirt over his head, divesting himself of all but his boxers, and follows his lead. They fit themselves close together on Ryan’s full sized bed, tangled together under the soft white duvet. Matt reaches out to wrap his arms around Ryan’s neck, finally pressing a soft kiss against Ryan’s mouth for the first time in over a week.

 

Ryan could never forget how to kiss Matt. He falls into it easily, prying Matt’s lips apart by slowly opening his own mouth. He draws out Matt’s eager tongue with a soft press to his lower lip. Matt throws one of his legs over Ryan’s hips to close the gap between their groins and drags himself against Ryan with the need of seven days celibate.

               

The heat builds between them quickly. Matt never has to do much more than serpentine himself against Ryan the right way and make that sweet little sigh, to arouse the beast inside him from where it stirs restlessly beneath the politeness of waiting for Matt to say the word. Often Ryan feels like a loaded gun, waiting for Matt to point him in the right direction and pull the trigger. Matt’s grinding into Ryan’s answering hardness with vigor and it’s pushing unintentional groans from deep in Ryan’s core. Ryan giggles and tries to still Matt’s sinful hips with a firm hand. “H-hey, slow down okay? It’s um it’s been awhile.” Matt smiles at him mid-kiss, pulling Ryan’s lower lip between his teeth, letting it snap back into place as he relinquishes it.

               

“So you’re telling me you didn’t sprawl yourself out all over the couch and jack it right there in the living room like you always do when I’m gone?” Matt asks. Wide grin splitting his face he presses his forehead against Ryan’s, doubting his roommate’s willpower.

               

“Dude, not with Tucker sleeping out there. Just feels wrong doing it where some other dude, periodically rests his head!” Ryan rebuffs with a laugh as he digs his fingers into Matt’s sides, making the ticklish man jerk. “Besides, not like you had much time for it either!”

               

“Oh I made time. Constantly.” Matt insists.

               

“Seriously?” Ryan asks.

               

“Yeah dude. I missed you. _A lot_. And my room has a lock on the door.” Matt admits and Ryan is half aroused and half offended that Matt didn’t send him any snaps of him getting himself off on his childhood bed. The first time Matt admitted that he’d missed Ryan, his confession was an awkwardly heavy souvenir from Matt’s trip to Japan. They were picking up where they left off, an impromptu emotional kiss as they sat in Ryan’s car in front of the airport. Neither of them had a clue how to handle the weight of longing for each other that way. Now it feels light as air, it feels obvious. It charges the air between them, pulls them together magnetically to the center of Ryan’s bed.

 

  Matt tries to crawl on top of Ryan and gain some leverage as he pulls him into another wanting kiss. He rolls his lower body against Ryan’s and Ryan whimpers. Matt frowns against his mouth. “Think you can hold out for me?” he asks, knowing he’s going to need more than a couple minutes of fooling around.

               

Ryan rolls Matt over onto his back, hard enough to knock the breath out of him, and pins his wrists above his head. Ryan straddles Matt so that he is caged by his body and cannot move under the weight and pressure of his hold. “I’ve got an idea okay? Work with me.”

 

               

Matt squirms, lower back already sweat damp against Ryan’s sheets. His wrists are bound tightly together with the black silk bonds that Ryan’s wrapped around them. He and Ryan don’t usually futz around with this kind of preamble. They’re typically too immature and impatient to really gear up for any sort of _scene_. The silk ties were a quiet purchase. An off the cuff conversation turned into action on Ryan’s part, nothing big, just a nice discrete Amazon order. Thing is there are times when Matt needs to be restrained, begging for it as he listlessly tossed his head back and forth. Matt’s feels at times like if he weren’t tied down he may very well float up to the ceiling, _literally_. Ryan’s bedroom ceiling is abnormally low, it doesn’t take much of Matt’s body bowing upward for him to hit the ceiling. It’s led to more than the occasional awkward stain.

               

Ryan’s hands smooth downward over his boxer-clad hips. He applies pressure to Matt’s thighs as he smooths them back up, just caressing the sides of Matt’s dick with the heels of his hands. Matt already knows that he is going to need the ties. He absentmindedly considers that he should have probably asked for his ankles to be tied down too, but he doesn’t say anything. Instead Matt lets Ryan hum in delight, taking his time massaging Matt’s inner thighs deeply with his thumbs, before tucking his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down.

 

Once he slips them off Matt’s ankles, he presses a soft kiss to the inside of his foot. It’s chaste and sweeter than Matt is wanting, but he doesn’t kick or fuss. Ryan’s already working his way up the long length of one of Matt’s legs. Kisses turn into nips at Matt’s inner thigh, making him jolt, giggling shrilly and sighing at the way Ryan’s wet tongue teases him where he’s ticklish. Ryan’s facial hair scratches at Matt’s sensitive skin, stimulating goosebumps in their wake. It’s amazing how Ryan can teeter him back and forth on the balance beam of playful and almost devastatingly arousing.

 

Ryan is careful, calculated in every movement. He makes sure to hold Matt’s hips down against the mattress, under the weight of his palms, as he moves higher and closer to where Matt wants him. It’s easy to make Matt impatient once he’s fully erect, but Matt asked for Ryan to stretch things out, and that’s what he’s going to do. Ryan bows his head between Matt’s open legs, and above him he hears Matt’s breath hitch as he braces himself. Ryan grins wickedly, before he leisurely drags his tongue upward from the underside of Matt’s balls, along the underside of his shaft, before closing his lips around the tip of his cock. He extends his tongue past his bottom lip, letting saliva drip down Matt’s shaft and his own chin, before slurping lewdly and sucking downward on the head once more. It’s filthy and extravagant; it doesn’t fail to make Matt moan loudly in appreciation.

 

Ryan sloppily starts to suck Matt off. Finesse has its place, but here and now Ryan is oriented toward one goal, blowing Matt’s mind. The sounds of spit dribbling out from Ryan’s lips, just to be sucked back in as Ryan bobs his head, are absolutely disgusting in a way that feels like a corkscrew to Matt’s gut. Heat coils through him, hips rucking up as Ryan struggles to take all of him, gagging loudly around the head of his cock. Ryan takes his hands off Matt’s hips and lets him shallowly fuck his face with what little lower back strength Matt can muster with his arms over his head. It’s a kind of power that Ryan seldom grants Matt and it’s intoxicating.

 

With so much freedom, Matt works himself up quickly, grinding his lower body as much as he can into Ryan’s descending mouth. The wetness of Ryan’s saliva is pooling in the soft, sandy brown curls at the base of Matt’s cock. Ryan’s mouth has gone completely soft, pliant and hot where the tip of Matt’s dick nudges at the back of Ryan’s throat, twitching deliciously around him as Ryan gags. Matt’s grunts with every thrust. The noises Matt makes never come off aggressive, to Ryan they’re always adorable and needy. He knows Matt is getting close, he can feel it in the way Matt’s hips are already starting to slow down, and his knees are wobbling. Matt’s fingers clench and unclench as he longs to reach for Ryan’s head, to hold him there, maybe pull him off just in time so he can come on Ryan’s face. He thinks Ryan might let him. He’s so close, God he’s gonna do it. He lets out a weak warning “Hah…” and suddenly he’s out in the cold.

               

Ryan’s iron grip pins Matt down again, pushing a whine out of Matt. It’s clear Ryan’s going to be playing the long game with him. It both excites and lights an impatient flame in his chest. “C-c’mon Ryan. _Come on_ ,” Matt urges him through gritted teeth, hips swirling in Ryan’s hands like a belly dancer on his back. If he were upright he’d look ridiculous, if they weren’t in such a heated moment, Ryan might laugh harder than he is now. Matt’s body flushes hot. It’s wild how easy it is to let his embarrassment get the better of him when Ryan calls him needy, rumbles low against his bare thigh that he’s eager and even slutty.

 

With one hand, Ryan pins Matt’s knees against his chest, silently instructing Matt. It’s difficult for him to keep his balance like that with his hands tied, Ryan barely helping him hold position, but he follows Ryan’s unspoken command. Ryan pulls his other hand back and slaps Matt hard where his ass meets the back of his thigh, making him jump and squeal at the sting it leaves behind. Ryan digs his fingers into the soft flesh, pulling Matt’s rounded cheek to the side, exposing Matt’s hole to him. Ryan licks a broad stripe along the sensitive puckered skin of Matt’s entrance, making the boy shiver as he gasps half of a _“Fuck! Ry!”_

 

Ryan moans around Matt’s rim as he closes his lips around it, sucking and then lightly probing Matt with his pointed tongue. God has he missed the way Matt tastes. Ryan thanks whatever forces out there ensured their recently established roommate, Tucker is out for the day. Matt’s volume climbs steadily as Ryan’s coaxes the dirtiest noises he can out of him with his mouth. Matt’s not good at containing himself, often finding himself with Ryan’s hand tightly clasped over his mouth as they fuck frantic, late into the night, when it’s safe for Matt to tiptoe undetected into Ryan’s room.

 

Ryan works to a steady rhthym pushing his tongue in and out of Matt when he stops to reach for the lube in the bedside drawer. He uncaps the tube and liberally applies it to his fingers, warming it with circular movements before pressing his fingertips to Matt’s hole, already dripping with Ryan’s saliva. “What about this Matt? You touch yourself here while you were away?” Ryan asks, gliding his fingers along the line of Matt’s ass, teasing and kneading at his tight, entrance, waiting for the right moment.

 

“N-No! I wanted to but it’s not the same as when you do it! Fuck Ryan-Oh fuck please” Matt whines in that nasally voice he can’t help when he’s as strung out as Ryan has him now. Ryan makes it a point to show Matt just how much better it is to have Ryan’s thick fingers working him open. Ryan’s first finger slides up to the first knuckle before meeting resistance, but Matt just mewls and tries to push his lower body down, trying to get more of Ryan’s finger to sink into him. Matt is tight and searingly hot around Ryan’s fingers. Ryan crooks them upward seeking out that deep center of pleasure sending Matt’s body into a rigid arch, crying out. “Oh God! Ryan! Please, I need you! Missed you! Please!” Matt begs.

 

Ryan sits up on his knees, and pulls his dick out from the seam at the front of his boxers, that have been soaked through with pre-come for some time now. It pearls eagerly at the tip as he lines himself up at Matt’s hole. He slides in with a slow, broken thrust, watching as Matt’s eyes pinch shut and his neck goes tight. When Ryan bottoms out, Matt wraps his legs high around Ryan’s waist. Ryan plants both of his hands on either side of Matt’s head looking into his watery blue eyes. “Hi,” Ryan whispers grinning wolfishly at Matt. Matt huffs a laugh that’s short lived as Ryan draws his hips back and thrusts into Matt hard.

 

Ryan hammers into Matt, he knows that he’s close. Matt’s ankles are digging hard into the center of his back, his balls are drawn tight and his noises have become animalistic. Ryan never stops being astounded by how much Matt loves to be fucked, how his body draws him in, fingers raking the surface of the pillow behind his head. Matt chants Ryan’s name as his flushed cock pulses out rope after rope of white hot come, all over he and Ryan’s chests.  Matt’s breathing starts to even out, feeling sated, but his eyebrows quickly knit as Ryan keeps thrusting at his relentless pace.

 

He’s just as taken aback as Matt by the unexpected level of stamina he still has. Ryan figures that with as long as he’s been holding out, he would have burst by now, but he still just barely feels the tension building at the base of his spine. Ryan looks questioningly into Matt’s eyes. Matt wriggles his body, trying to work out the stiff feeling gathering between his shoulders from where his wrists are tied over his head. “Come on, Ryan. Fuck me, fuck me till you come. Come on, buddy,” Matt urges Ryan, pushing himself against Ryan’s groin, hitting his prostate again. Matt whines high teeth clenched tight when Ryan gets the idea to flip him over.

 

Matt pulls himself up onto his knees so that his cock doesn’t have to rub against the sheets as Ryan fucks him from behind. He already feels so oversensitive with Ryan’s arm around his waist, pounding into his sweet spot again and again with deadly accuracy. With a tighter grip on Matt, better leverage to fuck into Matt hard and fast, Ryan feels his body careening faster into his impending orgasm. Matt’s thighs are trembling against Ryan’s. “Fuck! Ryan, it’s so much! Too much! Oh god, Ryan please please please,” Matt’s voice shudders out in a sob. Ryan can see something drip from Matt’s face onto the sheets, he isn’t sure if it’s tears or drool, but God does it make him just throb inside Matt.

 

“Bite the pillow, baby. Yeah, like that. God, Matt,” Ryan commands in a harsh growl, watching as Matt ducks his head to comply.  As Ryan reaches his peak he watches Matt’s fingers out stretch like a cat’s paws, seeking out something as his whole body shakes. Looking down he can just see as Matt’s soft cock dribbles just barely in a hot wave of mini orgasm. Ryan’s eyes pinch shut; that does it for him. He throws his head back and tries to bite back a moan that echoes through the room, shooting a load of come inside Matt.

 

Ryan collapses onto the bed beside Matt. He lets Matt readjust his body so he’s lying on his side before making any attempt to untie his wrists. Matt’s heavy pants slow as he regains his freedom. He wipes the tears off his angular cheeks before smiling at his boyfriend. “You okay?” Ryan asks, reaching out to pet Matt’s hair.

 

“Yeah, Yeah. God Ryan, so good,” Matt huffs. Ryan smiles pressing his forehead to Matt’s again. “We can sleep now, if you want.”


End file.
